


Long Day's Work

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nighttime, Other - Freeform, Stress, Talking, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal relax and wait for dinner at the Burke’s house after a long day’s hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I don't own White Collar.

Crickets were chirping and frogs were singing in the backyard at the Burke’s home as night was steadily falling. Peter sipped the last bit of his beer, even as he felt the lousiness of the day fading away. It had been a long, exhausting day filled with paperwork and at least two bad guys escaping the team’s nets. Neal had tried to help, but still the bad guys had given them the slip. After all, they couldn’t always catch the bad guy. Still, it annoyed Peter that they escaped justice. 

“Knock, knock,” A familiar voice said, and Peter knew without looking who it was. “Bought a bottle of wine. Mostly to hide it from Mozzie,” Neal admitted, and Peter chuckled. 

“You’re friends a wineaholic, is he?”

“Like you have no idea,” Neal said fervently, as he parked at the chair opposite Peter. “El said that you were back here if I wanted to talk to you.”

“And do you?” Peter asked, glancing over at him. Neal looked just as exhausted as Peter, if not more so. The bad guys had held him hostage, after all, using him as their means of escaping. Peter had been furious and terrified that Neal would wind up going with them as they were escaping, he could only be grateful that they’d left Neal behind. 

“Eh,” Neal said, shrugging. “I’m mostly interested in that beer that you have. El said that I’m welcome to stay for supper too,” He added, and Peter smiled. His wife was very considerate that way, especially when she sensed that her boys had had a long, hard days work. 

“Well, I certainly don’t mind. And you definitely need to eat after that harrowing experience,” Peter said with a knowing look. 

“It wasn’t that bad. I just hated the guy’s breath-stank like moose’s breath,” Neal protested, and Peter frowned. 

“When did you ever smell a moose’s breath to know it smelled bad?” Peter wondered, and Neal grinned and settled in to tell a tale of near death and the wilderness. 

El came out to the backporch to tell them that dinner was ready, but paused upon seeing both of them laughing, and Peter protesting that Neal was totally making this whole story up. With a small smile, she turned to head back in and read the novel that Mozzie had leant her through Neal. 

After all, supper could wait, while the two boys were unwinding after a long day’s work.

==  
End


End file.
